Conscript
"We make Premier proud!" '' :- A Conscript Tactical Analysis * '''Kollective Strength': Conscript's assault rifles are adequately powerful against enemy infantry, especially since conscripts tend to outnumber their enemies. And their Molotov cocktails are a useful alternative against structures and slow-moving targets. * Rationalised Training: Probably the best thing to be said about conscripts is that the Union has managed to completely streamline their training to make them very affordable for use in battle. Yet these men's value is limited: Their weapons do not have the range to hit aircraft, nor can they swim. * Fleshy Kurtain: Seeing as how Conscripts don't even get a proper pair of socks to wear, just imagine what modern weaponry must do to them. In practice, they are small enough to avoid serious damage from anti-vehicle weapons, but cannot withstand much small-arms fire. * Redistribution of Vodka: Thanks to their Molotov cocktails, Conscripts are surprisingly effective against enemies taking position in structures. A few lucky cocktails flung through a window are likely to eliminate any hostiles inside, without setting the entire place ablaze. WWIII Operational History In the Soviet Union, military service is understood to be a rite of passage, for boys and girls alike, into a patriotic adulthood. And, much like the onset of age, this rite is not optional. Opportunities do abound, and based on a child's scholastic achievement and parentage, he or she may end up serving either behind a desk or behind a machine gun for the glory of Russia and all her sister republics. Among the entirety of Soviet youth entering the armed forces, a large percentage consists of youth of unremarkable strength, intellect, or pedigree. These boys and girls, once properly trained and equipped, are children no longer: They are Conscripts. Drafted by the millions, conscripts are conditioned from a very young age--long before their conscription, in fact -- to believe in the inevitable victory and greater glory of the Soviet fight against its conniving enemies. Conscripts are also promised handsome rewards upon completing tours of duty, which is all the more reason why they approach what turns out to be a nearly suicidal undertaking with an almost-giddy enthusiasm. Though poorly trained, they are armed with high-calibre assault rifles, as well as satchels filled with a highly volatile, cheaply-produced concoction that's serviceable as a basic thrown explosive. Reports of conscripts drinking this substance for pleasure, and subsequently falling ill or dying, are described as patently false by the Soviet media. The Soviet Union is famously proud of her "highly efficient" conscript training program, which is centred on a series of mandatory training videos that educate conscripts on how to properly fire a gun, salute high-ranking officials, cry out authorized Soviet war cries, and more. (Note that conscripts are never taught to swim, allegedly out of desertion risk.) Exit polls suggest conscripts come away from this video series genuinely inspired and enthusiastic for combat, and the few that are unsatisfied typically are sent to the gulags straightaway. Conscripts also are especially grateful for how soon into their training they get to brandish the notorious ADK-45 assault rifle, a cheap and effective burst-firing weapon that can easily take down unarmoured targets. In addition to their brief marksmanship training, conscripts learn to properly mix and throw explosive Molotov cocktails, named for the great Soviet bartender who first invented the concoction in exasperation when his patrons refused to leave his establishment. On the whole, conscripts are quite accurate with these thrown weapons, which can cause a significant amount of harm against structures or targets too slow to avoid the attack. It must be repeated that conscripts have the shortest life expectancy of virtually all Soviet forces, and rarely live past the age of 26.6 years before being killed or promoted. The Union depends on her many millions of ill-informed citizens to swell these ranks, and then, in practice, allows them to head straight into the arms of slaughter. Some critics have theorized that the Union purposely seeks a high casualty rate among conscripts so that there are fewer veterans who can return to the homeland to contradict the extremely positive career outlook presented to prospective conscripts in the well-crafted training videos. Russia has incarcerated as many of these critics as she can get her hands on for slander, libel, or treason. Post-War Operational History During the Second Winter War against Finland, the 21st Infantry Battalion charged the Finnish lines at Moulaa but unfortunately the brave conscripts began to overheat in the mid-day sun due to their thick coats. They were then issued cotton coats for day wear but this proved to be a fatal mistake as the cotton trench coats couldn't keep them warm in the freezing weather (temperatures below -25 degrees Celsius). Due to this oversight the whole battalion simply froze to death. Since then the new ranks of conscripts have been issued with woollen greatcoats, which are naturally darker due to the different fibre composition. Several training videos, such as finding battlefield cover and basics of hand to hand combat, have been omitted entirely to speed up training, instead relying on the large number of new veteran soldiers in the Soviet ranks to pass on these skills once Conscripts are integrated into units. As a result of these programs encouraging the sharing of skills, new, more flammable Molotov fuel mixes have been making the rounds, supposedly a method of creating the near-mythical Chinese flame chemical "Black Napalm". If this is true, then it would take a skilled soldier indeed to successfully mix the formula without the risk of self-immolation. In addition, the Soviet army has issued Conscript squads with RDP machine guns. Who gets to wield the machine gun is decided by the members of the squad; in practice the machine gun usually goes to the most experienced member of each squad. The RDP machine gun has an extensive mythology surrounding it, most of it exaggerated or downright untrue. In battle, the RDP is somewhat more effective than an ADK-45, particularly when it comes to suppressing enemies. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia